Weird monster rancher
by wolf1983ca
Summary: Holly and genki are walking in a cave looking for there freinds
1. Default Chapter

Holly and Genki are walking in a Dark cave.   
  
they see something.  
  
"Hey its Eddie Vedder" Genki announces pointing at the dark shape on the ceiling.  
"Were?" Holly asked in curiosity.   
"Up there on the ceiling" Genki pointed up  
Holly gasps.  
"He's so cute!" Holly screamed giddy looking at Eddie Vedder sticking his head into the light.  
Eddie Vedder starts to sing.  
"Low light.." Eddie Vedder sings in his Seattle accent.  
Eddie Vedder coughs *too dusty in here*  
He jumps out of the darkness in front of holly and Genki.  
Out of the blue Bill gates steps out of the darkness.  
"In the name of master moo ill crash your computer!" Bill gates laughs in his evil cackle.  
holly turns around  
"We don't have a computer.... wait... what's a computer Genki?" Holly asks looking at the  
strange man in thick glasses.  
"something you typ in...." Genki says not knowing what to say.  
"Crap... Wrong world.. i was supposed to destroy the Digital World for Master Moo.  
Bill gates disappears in a blue burst of light and holly and Genki are left in the darkness.  
Eddie vedder is standing there  
"Well that was strange" Eddie Vedder says breaking the silence.  
Holly takes out a Red and black book out of her purse.  
"here sign my journal! im a big fan of yours!"  
Holly smiles and blushes as she hands the book to Eddie.  
"uh sure... but I have a concert to play for the hares in the next town so I gotta go." Eddie vedder  
says signing holly's journal.  
"See you later guys!" eddie vedder yells running out of the cave.  
  
  
They continue to walk through the darkness and Steve Jobs the Owner and founder of Apple  
computer walks into the light.  
  
"Hey you guys Must be holly and Genki that defeated the big bad four, but Were's your other   
friends?" Steve asks.  
"We lost them in the cave...." holly answers in grief.   
"I did see a group of monsters with a golem" Steve announces   
"Which way did they go?" Holly asks  
"Down that way... anyway... I have been chasing Bill gates through these caves.. have you seen   
him?"  
"Yea! he said something about destroying our computer... but we don't have one then he  
disappeared" Genki answered.  
Crud.. he must've went to the Digital world.. I gotta get him! Thanks for your help, I hope you  
find your friends."  
  
Steve Job's Disappears in a White flash of light.  
Holly and Genki continue to walk through the cave and they see the light of another Exit.  
"Yes! there's the exit" Holly yells in delight and starts to run towards it.  
  
holly and Genki walk out of the cave  
They find There friends at the other end.   
"Yay! we finally found you" Holly Yells Hugging suezo  
"holly your squeezing me too hard, my eye!" suezo groans with holly's clinging to him.  
"oops sorry" Holly apologizes and lets go of the Eye ball monster.  
"If we didn't listen to Hares hair brain Plan we wouldn't of gotten separated from H.olly and  
Genki  
"WHAT?" Hare pipes up in anger.   
Tiger and hare start fighting and holly stops them  
" it was good anyway, i got to see my idle Eddie vedder" Holly sighs thinking of eddie vedders  
voice.  
Holly shows the group her Eddie vedder autograph  
The group wows at Holly's meet with the famous rock singer.  
"you got to see Eddie Vedder!? I wish I saw him.." Tiger says in jelousy.  
"We also saw Steve Jobs and Bill gates" Genki adds.  
"Yea... bill gates was scarey, i hope he doesn't destroy the digital world" Holly says worried.   
a voice comes from the Magic Stone  
"You have a collect call from...........Moo" The magic stones says in a synthetic voice.  
"That's weird... the magic stone never did that before" holly ponders holding the magic stone in  
her small hand.  
"If you'd like to take this call please say yes or no" the voice from the stone continues.  
"Uh... Genki what do I do?... and what's a collect call?" Holly looks at the stone oddly.  
"Yes!" Genki emotes at the stone.  
There is a long pause  
The magic stone emits a sound like a phone.  
Evil laughter is herd from the stone and a loud voice says "I sent Bill gates to destroy the digital  
world and I brain washed FBI Lawyers to sue you and lock you up in the dungeon" The evil  
laughter continues and there is a click then a broken dial tone.   
"That was odd..." Holly says at what happened just now.  
"We gotta fight these *lawyers* and I don't like the sound of what they do *sue* and I really  
don't want to be locked up in a dungeon so lets   
fight them!" Tiger said in anger gritting his teeth.  
Holly ,Genki and the others sit and wait for the lawyers to catch up with them.  
  
They wait until the sun sets and five men in Business suits walk up to them, they also have Two  
Evil-Hares standing beside them  
"oh, no what are we gonna do guys.." Holly says concerned looking at the five men.  
"We gotta fight!!" Tiger yells  
Genki Skates towards them and knocks one of the FBI lawyers down.  
Mocchi does his Cherry Blossom blizzard but the FBI lawyers and Evil  
Hares are unhurt.  
One of the FBI lawyers hits Genki with a stun gun and Genki faints.  
Tiger Does his Lightning attack and Roasts one of the FBI agents, one of the others shoots tiger  
with a stun gun, it hurts him but he still continues to fight one of them, another FBI agent hits him  
with another blast and makes him faint. Suezo, mocchii, hare and Golem decide to  
surrender.  
Holly lunges at a FBI agent and knocks him down.  
"We better not shock her we'd probouly kill her  
They hit her over the head and holly is knocked out  
They cuff the unconciese Genki and holly, They tie Hares paws behinde his back, They put a  
muzzle over the unconciese Tigers Mouth and   
they Tie up mochi and Golem  
They call a Van out and put every one in the Van  
  
Will holly genki and the others break out of the dungen? Will bill gates distroy the digital world?  
Find out in Part 2 of   
Weird Monster rancher  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. chapter 2

Weird Monster Rancher - part two.  
  
Genki and Holly are in the dungeon.  
Genki is asleep.  
"Magic stone, Tell me were Genki hid my extra bra" Holly talked to the magic stone.  
The magic stone lifts up and it points towards Genkis book bag.  
"Ah hah!" She grabs her bra.  
She sticks it back into her purse.  
  
---  
Later holly is asleep.  
  
***  
She is walking through the land alone she stops for a second and asks the magic stone.  
she closes her eyes.  
"Magic stone, Tell me were Genki lies asleep" Holly said, and the magic stone lifted up and  
pointed strait ahead.  
She walked along and she came across a rock she crawled beneath it and found Genki fast asleep  
snoring.  
"There's my Genki!" Holly smiled warmly.  
"Wake up Genki!" She shook him.  
"Mom... no... I don't want to wake up" Genki groans thinking his mom was waking him up for  
school he opens his eyes sleepily.  
"Hi holly!" He says happy to see holly's pretty face.  
Genki and Holly continue on there journey.  
***  
Holly wakes up from her happy dream and sees Genki looking sadly through the bars of there cell.  
"What's wrong Genki?" Holly asks concerned and puts her hand on his shoulder.  
"Nothing.." Genki sighed "Just trying to think of a way to get out of here" Genki said plainly  
pondering.  
"Well im sure we'll come up with something" Holly said in a positive tone.  
---  
Mean while in another cell  
Hare is digging below a bench while Tiger is fast asleep on the floor.  
***  
Tiger is in a INN and he sees holly sleeping on the bed.  
He walks up to holly.  
"Come on holly you gotta wake up!" Tiger says nudging holly's body with his nose.  
"No....I still want to sleep" She said rolling over.  
Hare walks up to Tiger.   
"Tiger has a crush on Holly" Hare grins.  
Is that so Hare!!?" He gets angry and grits his teeth at Hare.  
"Okay...Forget I said it..jeez" Hare said backing away.  
A evil cackle is heard from all directions.  
it gets louder.  
Tiger gets freaked out, and Holly stays asleep oblivious to the sound.  
"Tiger, you'll never defeat moo" The evil voice yelled from every direction from every direction.  
The happy INN scene disappears and Tiger is in pitch darkness with stars and planets around.  
Tiger feels he's standing on something but he can see down words to more stars, he gets even  
more freaked out, The evil cackle continues from all directions.  
"your journey is in vain, you'll never find the phoenix" The voice said and started cackling in its  
evil laugh again.  
Something comes behind Tiger, he turns around to see what it was and he wakes up.  
***  
  
  
"We gotta get holly and Genki out of the other cell" Suezo taping the wall with his tail.  
"Yea.. But how are we gonna do it" Hare pondered taping his foot in deep thought  
"Easy" Tiger said still freaked out by his dream "Ill just use my lightning, We just gotta watch out  
for those FBI agents" He said plainly walking up the bars. "Here's my plan, Come on gather  
around" Every one huddles around Tiger and he whispers what they'll do next.   
So while mocchi stood watch for guards hare and tiger started pounding at the wall.  
"Lightning!" Tiger yelled as he blasted the wall with a blast.  
"Fire punch!" Hare yelled wacking the wall.  
"They are here chi!" Mocchii announced.  
Hare and Tiger stop and act right innocent and whistle.  
The guard gives Tiger a look and walks away.  
Tiger and Hare keep doing it.  
The wall crumbles and they see Holly and Genki on the other side.  
Holly runs up to Tiger and hugs him.  
"Now Suezo its your turn" Hare says following the plan.   
They make sure no guard is around.  
"Teleport!" Suezo screams and the group disappears from the dungeon and reappear outside in a  
grassy field.  
"Yes! You did it Suezo!" Holly yelled and hugged Suezo.  
"ah shucks" Suezo blushed.  
  
Our heroes continue on there journey.  
Holly digs through her purse looking for her extra pair of panties.  
"Genki! Did you steal my panties again?" Holly raised her voice with a big vain appearing on her  
head.  
"Um... no" Genki Answered nervously afraid what Holly would do next.   
"Yes you did!" She yelled  
"I stole your panties!" Hare grinned  
Hare digs through his bag and shows the group holly's missing panties.  
"Um...okay Hare" Holly said confused and slightly disgusted by hare stealing her panties.  
She grabs them.  
"Thank-You! If I catch you stealing my panties again ill be very angry!" She bellowed stuffing  
them back into her purse.  
  
---  
End of part of part two  



End file.
